


A Stranger with a Rune

by Avanalae



Series: The Wanderer [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dishonored 1, Dishonored 2, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Post-Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: He's  there, with his bright green eyes and crow mask. In front of him, behind him, just in his peripheral... It unnerves him. And it turns out to annoy the Outsider as well.





	A Stranger with a Rune

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my multiverse-wandering Harry adventures. This time in Dunwall! :) Enjoy.

He can feel eyes watching him.

This is not an unusual feeling these days, but something about this is different. He's at the party, considering what to do with the information he's gathered and whether to send a woman off to certain despair - for her, at least - or kill her. 

While he watches the crowd, considering his options, someone is watching him. His glances over the crowd are subtle, but all subtlety is lost when he meets green - glowing, _powerful_ green green _green_ \- eyes. They hide behind a mask reminiscent of a crow and something in Corvo tenses at the symbolism. The man's expression is neutral, but his eyes gleam in amusement and interest.

Corvo blinks and he's gone, as if he was never there. He wants to believe he imagined him, but he cannot deny his instincts that scream at him.

It's almost worse than dealing with the Outsider.

Corvo shakes his head and makes his decision, putting the strange man out of his mind for now.

_

The next time Corvo wakes in the Void, the Outsider is sitting on nothingness nearby. Apparently not feeling the need to make Corvo come look for him. He doesn't speak, letting the otherworldly being have his time to think. 

Soon enough, he speaks.

"You saw him, didn't you."

It's not a question and Corvo only takes a moment to remember those green eyes, framed by hair as black as the Outsider's, though wavy and seeming to move in a nonexistent breeze.

The Outsider huffs. He _huffs_ and Corvo blinks.

"He told me he's not here to meddle but why else would he show you his face?" The Outsider is not pouting. He's above such things. But Corvo wonders if he would be if he were human.

"Who is he?" Corvo asks before he can really think about it.

The Outsider pauses and looks away into the Void. Corvo waits. He's good at that. 

"He is… an ancient, though young. Everything and nothing. He is greater though lesser." The Outsider pauses again before looking over to Corvo, meeting eyes. "Dearest Corvo, do try to stay away from him. Lest you fall."

_

Corvo isn't sure what to make of the man with the green eyes. Sometimes he'll see him in the streets, ignored by weeper and guard alike. Sometimes he's right there, watching as Corvo deals with his enemies. Not close, but near enough to make it obvious he wants to be seen.

One day, when the man disappears, Corvo finds a bone charm left behind. It has an odd shape on it, a series of lines in a triangle. 

_He sees and he grants contentment, a boon, a word. He knows and he prepares for the hero._

The words the heart whispers aren't very reassuring - he is certainly no hero - but he still picks it up. Immediately he's overcome by a sense of peace - a feeling of confidence that things will work out.

He sets it back down and while the feeling is still there, it is dulled.

He keeps the charm.

_

Next time he sees the Outsider, he seems to glare at the charm. But it seems to pulse and the Outsider frowns but lets it go.

_

It is another time, so far in the future but perhaps only a few years when the Outsider finds himself in the place where he had been sacrificed - reborn.

Human.

Fragile.

Alone.

Not alone.

Because _he_ is there, sitting next to him. Staring ahead at seemingly nothing and waiting patiently.

"Did you-" the Outsider's voice cracks and he coughs. A moment later he is handed a cup of water. He takes it tentatively but gulps down the contents once it hits his tongue. 

He waits until he finishes the water and is panting, trying to figure out things work again.

"Did I know? No. I only knew of the possibilities." He takes the cup back and it disappears in a blink. "Only the information that was readily available."

There is silence once more as he watches the ex-being examine his hands.

"You've never really trusted me, but believe me when I tell you things will work out." He smiles grimly at the Outsider's disbelieving scoff. "Things don't always go the way we imagine, but keep an open mind. I'm sure there's someone out there ready to help."

The outsider doesn't make a noise this time, instead he looks down. He smiles a little more sincerely. "I'll even take you to him, no strings attached."

The Outsider glares at him but doesn't protest, even going so far as to reach out when he offers his hand.

_

Maybe one day he will tell Corvo about the Master of Death who wanders the realms.

Maybe one day he will speak his name.

One day. Some day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] A Stranger with a Rune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930325) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
